


At The End Of The World

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, I was too lazy to write bob into this, M/M, Military Background, Period-Typical Homophobia, The Ghost of You AU, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost of You AU where Frank and Gerard spend what might be their last night together in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The World

As the minutes ticked by, my nerves were threatening to overwhelm me. I couldn't believe we had agreed to perform at the USO dance...what the hell had I been thinking? They hadn't been able to find anyone else though, and the guys had all been so excited at the prospect of being able to play again.

Before we got drafted, our band had been doing decently well, and I had high hopes that we would go far...but then the war came, and our dreams were left in the dust. I never thought this is what my life would become, I was no solider, even though the world has tried its best to mold me into one...

"Come on Gerard, smile." Frank's cheerful voice broke me out of my morose thoughts and I grinned down at him. Seeing his adorable face always cheered me up, even when I was at my worst.

"How are you not shitting your pants right now?" I only half joked.

"Because this is going to be fun! This is our last night before we get shipped off, and I plan on enjoying it. We are going to be amazing, trust me."

"If you say so..."

I tried my hardest to fake nonchalance, even though I was still terrified. My arms itched to embrace my boyfriend's small frame, but I kept them firmly by my side. I couldn't risk letting anyone find out about us, we could be dishonorably discharged, or worse - imprisoned. Only my brother and Ray knew about our relationship, since we had been together during high school, and they guarded that secret closely.

"I know you are scared, but everything is going to be okay, I promise." Obviously Frank wasn't buying my act for a second.

"How can you say that? You know it's not just this show I am worried about..." I attempted to choke back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me.

"I know baby..." Frank whispered as he discreetly rubbed my back in an effort to calm me down.

"What if I lose you...or Mikey...or Ray? I am so scared..."

"It's okay to be afraid...we all are, but we don't have a choice, and torturing yourself with what ifs isn't going to help anything. I can't say what is going to happen tomorrow or the next day, but it is going to take more than some Nazi bastards to separate me from you. We will all look out for each other, and we are going to make it...you'll see." Frank's voice broke at the end, and I saw past the brave facade he had been putting on all night.

The terror in his eyes matched my own, and I realized I was just making it worse by voicing my fears aloud. He was right...we couldn't control what was going to happen in the future, so I needed to stop worrying about it.

"Thanks baby...I needed to hear that." I squeezed his hand gratefully and he gifted me with his adorable grin.

"Come on, let's go backstage and warm up. The guitar they gave me is shitty, and it is going to take me forever to get her in tune."

I chugged the rest of the drink I had been nursing, hoping to gain some liquid courage, before following Frank. Mikey and Ray were already there with eager grins plastered on their faces. Why couldn't I be as excited as they were? I literally felt like I was going to throw up at any minute.

"Just relax Gerard," Frank pressed a chaste kiss to my lips now that we were hidden from prying eyes by the dark red curtain covering the stage. I could hear people beginning to take their seats, their idle chatter was grating on my sensitive nerves, and I gulped in several deep breaths.

"I'm okay...I just don't want to mess this up - you know?"

"You won't. You are the best singer I know, and after this I am going to have to fight off our infantry to keep you to myself. Everyone is going to love you," Frank reassured me.

"Five minutes boys!" one of the ladies running the dance called out to us.

"Oh shit - I still have to tune my guitar!" Frank scurried off quickly to retrieve his instrument.

Time began to fly by, and before I knew it, Mikey was dragging me on stage, and I was staring down at a bored looking crowd compromised of all the units that were going to partake in the Normandy landing. The gravity of our situation hit me like a blow to the head...this could be the last time I saw these people alive.

Even though we were all avoiding talking about it, this attack most likely was going to end in disaster, and we would be lucky if half of us returned home to tell the tale, and here I was - losing my shit over a simple performance, when I have a giant battle looming in my future.

If I was going to make my country proud, I needed to find my courage here and now. I was going to give these soldiers the best performance they have ever seen...they deserved it.

The opening notes to the song I had written began to play behind me, and I felt the music enter my soul and give me strength. Grabbing the mic stand and pulling it closer to my mouth, I started to sing with as much passion as I could muster, which wasn't hard given what the song was about.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

All of the men stood up and walked over to where the women were sitting to ask them to dance.

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

Watching everyone enjoy themselves as if they didn't have a care in the world both lifted me up and brought me down. None of them deserved to die...if only the world wasn't so fucked up, and we could figure out a way to settle things without killing each other.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are never ever..._

_Ever..._

I knew I sounded like a stupid idealist, but I had never faced death before, and I was not ready to lose anyone...especially not someone close to me.

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

I was much more terrified of losing Frank, or Mikey, or Ray than dying myself...ugh I needed to stop thinking these dark thoughts. Focus on the song Gerard...just keep singing...

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me..._

As the last note faded away, I was broken out of my trance by uproarious applause from the audience. It seemed we had managed to pull it off after all, even though I was pretty sure everyone expected us to be awful, so having the bar set so low helped a lot.

With a final wave to my comrades, we exited the stage to cheers and bravos. Frank set his guitar down rapidly before launching himself into my arms.

"Oh my god - you were fantastic! I told you it would go great!" He pressed a kiss to my cheek before hastily disentangling himself from my arms.

"You were right, that really was amazing," I beamed.

"There is only one way this night could get any better," Frank whispered in my ear.

"Hmm - now what might that be?" I raised my eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Meet me at the barracks in five minutes? Everyone will be partying all night, so we will have the place all to ourselves."

"See you there sugar."

Frank dashed off into the crowd, but I hung back to tell Mikey and Ray we were going to disappear for a bit, they would know what that meant, and they would make sure no one surprised us.

Lately I had been wondering if those two had their own secret romance going on, but my brother was too hard to read, and Ray was keeping quiet on the matter. I hoped they were though, they looked so freaking cute together.

I began to wade my way through the packed dance floor to the exit, but I was stopped every few feet by people wanting to congratulate me. I felt like a celebrity or something, and I had to admit it was a good feeling.

Finally I managed to fend off all my well-wishers and I hurried to Frank and I's room. We had scored an ideal location, all the way in the back of the barracks, and we had long ago figured out how to block the door from the inside with ammo boxes so no one could catch us in the act.

Knocking twice on the door before I opened it so Frank would know it was me, I was greeted by his small frame pushing me against the wall in a forceful kiss. Our tongues clashed against each other in a heated battle, and I drank in the taste of him. It had been ages since we last got a moment alone together, and my entire body ached with how badly I wanted him. Frank quickly stripped my army green jacket from my shoulders and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

I leaned down and began to nibble on Frank's ear, eliciting a soft moan from him. I felt him slip his own jacket off as I used his tie to pull him even closer to me. Moving down to his neck at a tortuously slow pace, I began to suckle it softly.

Judging by the sounds Frank was letting out, he was as desperate as I was for physical contact, his hand fumbled with my belt before that too was gone, and he slid his fingertips into the waistband of my slacks. I had neglected to wear underwear today, and I saw Frank smile when he palmed my growing erection.

" _Oh fuck..._ " I tilted my head back while biting my lip as Frank stroked me teasingly.

"Do you like that baby?" Frank chuckled.

"Mhmm..." I nodded eagerly in response.

"What about this?" he asked before grinding his hips against my own.

I began to rock harder to create more blessed friction. I pulled Frank's mouth to mine again and captured it in a breathtaking kiss. I would never get enough of him, every time we were together, it felt like it was the very first time. Needing to feel his naked skin against my own, I quickly yanked down his loose fitting pants and unbuttoned his shirt as rapidly as possible.

"I like it when you're eager," Frank smiled against my mouth as I continued to kiss him feverishly.

I giggled in the back of my throat before I reached down between us and stroked Frank's exposed cock lovingly.

"God that feels good..." Frank gasped as he buried his head in my neck. Still caressing his attention seeking dick, I walked forward until we reached the uncomfortable cots that passed for beds in the barracks and pushed Frank down gently.

"I want you..." Frank cried, which caused my entire body to tense up at the thought of being inside his tight heat. I removed my fingers from Frank's length and began to suck on them before gently inserting one into his entrance.

" _Ohh_...Gerard." He pushed back against me, forcing my digit to go even deeper. I loved how ready Frank was for me, it was such a turn on. I worked in another finger and shivered when Frank let out a broken moan.

"You ready baby?"

I couldn't wait another second, and apparently neither could Frank, his head bobbed up and down desperately while his chest rose and fell with his sharp pants. Pulling my lip in between my teeth, I slowly sank into Frank until I was buried to the hilt. He gasped loudly, throwing his head back with pleasure. I stayed still for a few seconds, making sure that Frank was ready.

"Please...fuck me..." He snapped his hips backward, and that caused me to lose the slippery grip I had on my self-control.

Thrusting in and out of Frank at a rapid pace, I cried out when he wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me even closer. I knew I wasn't going to last long, it had been ages since I had come, and my body was already on the brink. Frank's back was arched, and obscene words spilled from his lips each time I pounded into him.

"Oh shit, right there...don't stop Gerard... _oh fuck_..." I smiled to myself as I picked up my pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Reaching in between our conjoined bodies, I began to pump Frank's cock in time with my movements.

"I'm close baby..." I hissed in his ear when I felt the familiar heat pooling in my belly.

" _Ahh_...me too..." he gasped. I could feel precome coating his dick, and I used the lubrication to stroke him even faster.

"Oh Frank!" I cried out as I began to empty myself inside him. I heard him scream out in pleasure too, and then he was spilling all over my hand as I continued to pulse inside him. My shaking arms could no longer support me, so I collapsed onto the cot, gathering Frank to my chest in the process.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

"I love you more," he chuckled softly.

We enjoyed a few more minutes in each other's arms before we rapidly cleaned up and headed back out to the dance. If we were gone for too long, people were bound to notice, and I couldn't expect Mikey and Ray to cover for us all night. We slipped back into the crowd seamlessly, Mikey and Ray had saved us spots at the bar, and we settled into the seats gratefully.

"To us!" Mikey raised his glass, and we drank to our successful performance.

The night passed pleasantly, and I basked in the feeling of being surrounded by the three people I loved most in this world. I didn't know what the future would hold, but at least in this moment, we all had each other, and I would do everything in my power to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
